


Soft Kuvira Saturday One Shot

by kuviraslasagna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, I was supposed to write this for soft kuvira saturday but i got carried away, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuviraslasagna/pseuds/kuviraslasagna
Summary: I was supposed to write a short little thing about #softkuvirasaturday but I got carried away and wrote so much I'm not gonna bother putting this on Twitter, also yeah I'm working on the other fic I think my demo is asleep rn and I don't want to bother him but thats happening soon ok bye love you please don't judge I'm deliriously tired!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Soft Kuvira Saturday One Shot

Even after Kuvira was pardoned, she knew her personal redemption would be hard fought. She stayed in Republic City, helping night and day to clean and rebuild it, only ever taking a break to eat or sleep, and never asking for help from anyone, and despite this, Korra always made time to help Kuvira in any way she could. 

When Korra found the time in her schedule, she would be on the streets helping clear rubble and rebuilding structures alongside her friend. As they worked together, slowly Kuvira opened up to Korra, sharing anecdotes of her past and listening intently whenever the Avatar spoke of her adventures. 

Once Korra found out Kuvira had been sleeping on the streets however, she wouldn't have it. Korra talked to Asami that night, and after much discussion and understandable hesitation from Asami, she agreed to let her stay temporarily. It was harder to convince the former Great Uniter to stay with her though, as she believed she didn't deserve the hospitality. Another round of arguing, and Kuvira agreed to stay with the two at the Sato mansion. Asami convinced herself that she would use the opportunity to work towards getting along with Kuvira, and she knew it would be hard, but she would do it for Korra. 

The first few nights were awkward to say the least, Kuvira never wanting to get in anyone's way, being gone early in the morning and getting back late at night. Some days though, Korra would insist Kuvira took a break, as she had been working non-stop for almost a year and a half rebuilding the city. Kuvira stayed whenever the Avatar told her to, she knew better than to argue with Korra once she had her mind set on something. 

Kuvira found herself wandering the halls of the Sato mansion, admiring the architecture and decor of the building. Every now and then, she would come across a portrait of Asami's father, Hiroshi, and she would never look away. She would remind herself at every turn of all the atrocities she committed, the homes she burned, the families she destroyed. Asami found herself watching Kuvira from a distance, understandably so, seeing as she had the enemy living in her home. 

"I'm doing this for Korra", she said to herself, "I'm doing this for her." 

Asami would eventually talk to Kuvira whenever she would see her wandering the halls, at first just passing conversation, followed by long periods of uncomfortable silence. Eventually though, they spoke about Republic City, and the effort to rebuild it. Asami learned that Kuvira was an incredibly helpful source of information regarding the current state of the rebuilding process, being spearheaded by Future Industries, and she would often go to Kuvira for her insight, seeing as she saw the reconstruction effort firsthand. Eventually Asami would talk to Kuvira objectively more than Korra would, seeing as the Avatar was naturally the busiest of the three, and was gone for long periods of time. 

One night, after almost a year of Kuvira living with the couple, Korra came home from a very long assignment in the Fire Nation, ready to clean up and get some rest. As she walked past her girlfriend's study on the way to their room, Korra heard not just Asami's, but Kuvira's voice as well, not discussing business, but a pleasant sounding conversation. She poked her head in to see Asami and Kuvira sitting at a table, laughing about something they overheard Bolin say when he thought he was alone. Korra leaned against the doorframe, taking in the moment between the love of her life and her best friend, and couldn't help the soft smile that crept onto her face. Over time, Kuvira allowed herself to become more comfortable around the couple, joining them for meals and allowing them to help with the reconstruction in the city. More time passed, and it became hard to imagine life being any differently for the three, they became inseparable, whenever one person was gone it was like a crucial piece of the puzzle went missing. 

Much to the confusion of the former Great Uniter, Korra and Asami even asked Kuvira to accompany them on dates every now and then, mainly just to treat their friend to some nice food and a night on the town. Kuvira never felt awkward with the two, she never felt like a third wheel, and their displays of affection towards each other never made her uncomfortable, it was something she got used to almost immediately. One night, while taking a walk through the streets of the city, someone approached the three and chastised Kuvira, spitting in her face and threatening her life. Korra was quick to defend her friend, but not even the Avatar cooled this person's blood. Eventually, Asami stood up for Kuvira, scolding the person for attacking her friend. The person stared daggers at Asami, and said finally; 

"This animal killed your father, and you're defending her? You're pathetic." 

This stunned Asami and Kuvira into silence, and it left Korra to chase off the stranger and help clean off Kuvira's face. They were silent for the rest of the night, not saying a word to one another and heading off to bed. Asami didn't see the same monster that murdered her father in Kuvira anymore, but she didn't forgive her, even if she considered her a friend. Kuvira felt like she had been punched in the gut, it had been months since the last time she thought of Hiroshi Sato, and she remembered why she didn't deserve the kindness and hospitality of her friends. How could she have forgotten such a thing? 

Days went by until Kuvira could bring herself to talk to Asami again, and after some understandable awkwardness, the two were back to being friends. If anything, that encounter only made their friendship stronger, in ways that were invisible, and in feelings they couldn't articulate. Korra made more time to hang out with the two, strengthening her bond with them individually, especially Kuvira, who was blossoming into who she really was when she was with them. Months went by, feelings bloomed, and Kuvira became family. She taught Korra how to dance, Korra taught her to sing, and Asami would give them a crash course on auto mechanics. 

One afternoon, Asami was working with Kuvira on the engine of her car, showing her firsthand how to make repairs. Asami asked Kuvira to pass a wrench from the table next to the car, and as she swung her hand to the side to grab it, she swiped the metal rod holding the hood of the car open, dropping it on their heads. As they lifted it back up, Kuvira apologized over and over, scolding herself for not paying attention, and making sure she didn't seriously hurt her friend. Asami dismissed her apologies, because she didn't see how it was such a big deal, she didn't mean to hurt her. She would never hurt her. 

"It's alright Kuvira, I'm ok, it's ok." 

She looked over at Kuvira, who hung her head low, not saying a word. Something in this moment seemed to stop time for Asami altogether. She stared at the woman before her, and she didn't see a monster, she didn't see a criminal, she didn't see someone atoning for their crimes, she saw her friend. She saw someone she loved with all her heart, someone who wouldn't hurt her in a million years, someone who meant more to her that almost anyone else on the planet. 

"It's ok." 

Kuvira slowly raised her head to face Asami, regret being the only emotion that betrayed her features. As she looked on Asami, she slowly became aware of the weight of what was happening. 

"It's ok Kuvira." 

Seconds felt like hours, as they got lost deep in each other's eyes, staring into each other's souls, all true intentions on display, no barriers, no anger and no deception. 

"I forgive you." 

Something heavy rolled off of both of their shoulders, a weight that had held them down for so long had finally been dropped, the wall between them crumbled to dust and they saw each other. Asami was the first to break the gaze, stepping towards Kuvira and embracing her in a tight, secure hug. It took seconds until Kuvira returned the embrace with equal fervor, holding on tight, and promising to never let go, to never hurt her heart ever again. 

They pulled away slowly, never letting go of each other, but holding on, and letting their foreheads rest on each other's. They only broke the embrace when they realized they weren't alone in the garage, turning to see Korra, standing with the food she left to get an hour ago. 

The Avatar saw the two people she loved most in the world, and she saw their souls align, as peace settled between them. Asami and Kuvira never let go of each other, holding hands as they smiled at Korra, who smiled back, with a softness in her eyes that told the two women the same thing. 

Korra stepped forward, intertwining her fingers in Asami's free hand, and planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Then she turned to do the same with Kuvira, lacing their fingers together, and to the surprise of the metalbender, Korra laid a kiss on her cheek as well, not a quick one, but one that felt like a reminder, like a promise. Kuvira's face turned bright red, and she wasn't sure if there was a line being crossed, and their friendship was now ruined because of new and confusing feelings. To this reaction, Korra and Asami quietly laughed, and both gave Kuvira a look, that made it clear to her that nothing here was a mistake. 

They brought each other in for another embrace, Kuvira resting her head in between the shoulders of the loves of her life. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her face. Kuvira held on tight, and she would never let go again.


End file.
